<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Girl by Frumpologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849945">Beautiful Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist'>Frumpologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-War, it is what it is, it's just fluff, the beginning of a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment where it all changed, though neither knows it yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/gifts">TheFairestOfTheRare</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is written for my loves in Fairest of the Rare on the very last day of Love Fest 2020. I can't begin to tell you all how absolutely astounded I am at the amount of love both teams have flooded into the fandom. You all are amazing and Steph and I are incredibly lucky to admin such a group of thoughtful, pro-fandom people. &lt;3 That being said... #TeamAphrodite. :D</p>
<p>Unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcus traced his rough fingers along Hermione’s delicate skin from one shoulder blade to the next, leaving goose pimples in their wake. He trailed them down the soft fleshy part of her arm until his fingers were tangled in hers and then lifted them slowly to his quirked lips. His dark eyes sparkled as he pressed kiss after kiss upon the back of her hand. She bit her lip to hold back the impossible, relentless girlish giggle threatening to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged their hands over his shoulder and around his neck. “You’re lovely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled then, unable to hold it back. Her face ached under the weight of it. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need an excuse to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?” He arched an eyebrow—that playful thing he liked to do because it made her blush every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl in the room,” she said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the most beautiful girl in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, Hermione Granger.” His hands trailed down her hourglass shape and stopped just shy of her arse. “Will you allow me into your bed tonight? Or shall I take you on the sofa again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips met his, just a feather-light touch, and she mumbled against them. “Bed, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lit up, the brightness of triumph flickering within them, as he lifted her from the ground and wrapped her legs around his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weak knees, a pounding heart, warm cheeks; that’s what he did to her, night after night. She loved him, though she’d never tell him such a thing. Their situation was delicate, and he was easily spooked. Besides, they’d only had this—whatever it was—for a scant few months. There was no sense in delving into emotions just yet. Hermione was perfectly happy to enjoy the baser things he’d offered, for as long as he liked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>